


save a hoofbeast, ride a b100b100d

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Tumblr Fills [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Committed Relationship, Consensual Kink, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pesterlog, Sexting, Some sort of AU, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, void players getting friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Fic meme: Equius/your choice for 4 (sexting) - squeezedoutofmiracles





	save a hoofbeast, ride a b100b100d

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeezedoutofmiracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeezedoutofmiracles/gifts).



tipsyGnostalgic [TG] started pestering centaursTesticle[CT]

TG: ay bb  
TG: baaaaaaabe  
TG: eq  
TG: EQUIUS  
CT: D --> Roxy  
CT: D --> I apologise, I was away from my husktop for a moment  
TG: sok, bb, i was just missin my lil snookybear  
CT: D --> Your what  
TG: my snookybear! my iddle widdle lovemuffin  
CT: D --> Is this some form of human malady  
CT: D --> Have you actually gone mad, and should I possibly consider contacting some sort of medical specialist  
CT: D --> Crocker is the one best suited, from memory  
TG: nononono  
TG: oh man  
TG: dont tell me trolls dont have pet names  
TG: can i call u my musclebound stud then  
TG: does that make u feel better???  
CT: D --> Slightly, I suppose  
CT: D --> I am very STRONG, and my muscles are certainly worthy of admiration  
TG: boi howdy aint they  
TG: whooooooo hunny my my *fans self*  
TG: anywy i actuallillly totes had a p good reason for callin u up, equius <3!!!  
TG: *acualilly  
TG: **actually  
CT: D --> Oh indeed  
CT: D --> And what would that be  
TG: oh ho mmm  
TG: u alone rn?  
TG: or can u be alone if u move real quick?  
CT: D --> I had just come back to my respiteblock after showering post-spar  
CT: D --> So yes, I am  
TG: ooooooh  
TG: n u didnt invite me to watch? for shame!!!  
TG: anyway nvm nvm back to business  
TG: so u are alone fab  
TG: omg  
TG: are u in a towel or somethin right NOW?!  
CT: D --> Do we need to discuss my state of undress  
CT: D --> I was about to put something on when I heard your chime  
TG: so very much  
TG: oh oh oh  
TG: take it off  
CT: D --> Why  
TG: shhhh  
TG: do what roxy says  
CT: D --> I don't understand why, but if pleases you  
TG: mmhmm it sure does  
TG: so r u like all dry or is there like just a little bit of water  
CT: D --> I suppose there's  
CT: D --> Some moisture  
TG: ugh no not tht word nevr use that word again tysm  
TG: omg  
TG: so ur a lil wet thats what ur tellin me here  
CT: D --> Somewhat  
CT: D --> My mane mostly  
TG: mmm good continue  
TG: u did take off the towel rite  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> As requested  
TG: good good i approve  
TG: r u sittin on your chair thing in front of ur creepy bug laptop??  
TG: @ ur desk u kno how u do  
CT: D --> Indeed  
CT: D --> On the towel, mostly  
CT: D --> I don't want to get it too damp  
TG: mm mm mm  
TG: well guess we gonna see bout that  
TG: altho its not water im thinkin id like to see u get it damp with lmao  
CT: D --> My goodness, Miss Lalonde  
CT: D --> Was that meant to be a salacious statement  
TG: hunnee when i make a salacious statement u will know all about it  
TG: like rn when im tellin u that what i really  
TG: rlly rlly need u to do for me right nOW  
TG: is reach down and kinda give urself a helpin hand  
TG: what i mean is i want you to touch ur nook equius sweetheart  
TG: also ur bulge  
TG: touch ur bulge like a whole lot for me  
CT: D --> I'm assuming this is in preparation for something  
TG: u got that right  
TG: ive been kinda gettin my think on of how nice u look when ur all stretched out on ur back  
TG: UNDER me  
CT: D --> Hrk  
TG: lmao yeah just like that  
TG: gonna ride u like a mechanical bull bb  
TG: been havin all kindsa thoughts over here  
TG: so by the time i get my sweet patootite over where u are  
TG: i want it 2 be all systems go dykwim  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> I can at least say that the lights on the board are mostly tending to green  
CT: D --> Very near cleared for...activity  
TG: aw yeah  
TG: gonna get me some of the b100 100dness  
CT: D --> I am hardly  
CT: D --> I think I should object to that characterisation  
TG: flushcrush ur secretly dirty minded as fuck under that staid e%terior and i luv u for it  
TG: besides  
TG: i am gonna ORDER u to think about every single thing u want me to do 2 u  
TG: & i also ORDER u to tell me when i get there  
CT: D --> Roxy, you are making it very difficolt for me right now  
CT: D --> Please  
TG: gimme like 2 shakes of a hoofbeasts tail  
TG: n well see if i cant take the edge offa that dififculty  
TG: *winkwink*  
TG: *WINK*  
CT: D --> Quite  
CT: D --> I look forward to seeing you posthaste then  
TG: u bet im all kind of hastening rn  
TG: :-* <3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CT: D --> <3  
TG: worlds best ponyride here i cum lmfao

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering centaursTesticle[CT]


End file.
